Transaction instruments, such as credit cards and debit cards, have long provided users with a convenient payment option at a majority of merchants. Transaction instruments include unique information that links the card to a user's account with a financial institution (e.g., a bank or a non-bank card issuer). For example, in the case of a traditional credit card, the account may comprise an amount of credit available to the user, or in the case of a debit card, the account may comprise a checking or savings account that belongs to the user. Transaction instruments typically include the user's name, the account number, an expiration date, and a card security code (CSC) (alternatively referred to as a card verification value (CVV) or card verification code (CVC)) printed or embossed on the physical card. In some examples, transaction instruments may further include other elements such as, for example, a company name, a customer tenure, a logo, an image, or the like.